When it Rains
by DaLantis
Summary: When a group of soldiers arrive in Atlantis, Sheppard and Ronon take them through the gate for a Pegasus boot camp session. Things become dangerous when a storm arrives. SHEP/RONON WHUMP! Temporary Hiatus
1. New Arrivals

**SGA FF: When it Rains…**

 **I OWN NOTHING except my own characters, which are obvious.**

 **Plot: When a group of soldiers arrive in Atlantis, Sheppard and Ronon take them through the gate for a Pegasus boot camp session. Things become dangerous when a storm arrives. SHEP/RONON WHUMP!**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Takes place third season, slightly after "Sunday" and before "submersion"**

 **My first real Star gate Atlantis fanfiction. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

WHEN IT RAINS…

 **Chapter One:**

 **New Arrivals**

* * *

The Daedalus began making preparations to unload its supplies and passengers, all officers and technicians a swirling mass of organized chaos. Finally Atlantis was insight after months of space travel.

Lieutenant Drake Rook stood in the back of the control area, watching as the ships commander, Colonel Caldwell, barked orders and maneuvered the ship. He was increasingly impressed by what he saw, but his mind wasn't on his current station, but rather his future one.

Atlantis, the lost empire under the sea, as legend has it. He couldn't believe he was being given the opportunity to serve on the legendary isle and more so, being given the unique opportunity to be under the command of a legend himself. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Now, Rook isn't the sort of man to squeal and spread fanfare, but even he had to admit, the idea of meeting his soon to be, new commander, was a thrilling one. Like all of the soldiers currently waiting to be beamed into Atlantis below, he had heard the stories surrounding the mysterious man. He had heard of his black mark, the untimely death of his former commander, Colonel Sumner. He had even heard about his suicide mission as a major and how he earned his promotion. Heck, he had even read the reports on the man's less-fantastic missions, but even those he felt were extraordinary in their own right. Of course, he didn't believe in rumors or fabricated journals, so he felt he would form his complete opinion when he met the man himself and possibly, demonstrate his own descent abilities as well.

"Departure in five minutes. Departure in five minutes." A voice reported over the ship wide intercom.

'Guess that's my cue to head out', he thought to himself with a sigh. He could only hope his first meeting with his soon to be new commanding officer would go that well.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Colonel Sheppard was feeling rather good this morning. He had woken earlier than usual wide awake and was feeling energized and ready to go. With the urgent shake of his recently washed hair and the pounding of his boot clad feet, he made his way with a hop-skip up the stairs and towards the command center.

"Sheppard, wait up!"

Slowing, he turned back, a controlled smile on his face.

"McKay," he greeted. He could only hope the man was in a good this morning. Last thing he wanted was his morning to be turned sour all because the somewhat cranky scientist hadn't slept enough last night. Luckily for him, the man seemed just as enthused if not more.

"Are you heading to the briefing?"

"Yup. The new arrivals should be here soon. I want everything to be confirmed before that."

Rodney nodded. "I heard we are taking them off world for some physical training with Ronon?"

"You heard right."

McKay rubbed his hands together and Sheppard sighed, slowing to a stop before turning to his companion. "What?"

"I, uh… it's just, I know I am supposed to go with you, but…"

Sheppard narrowed his eyes.

"No. You can't stay."

"Oh come on!" McKay suddenly burst out, "I have a lot of work going on here today, not to mention my own new arrivals will be here soon!"

Sheppard frowned.

"I didn't think the science department had anyone coming in this time around?"

"Well there is!" McKay declared, "Two doctors are arriving and…" he hesitated, "One of them, let's just say… Samantha Carter sent her. She is, well… very impressive and…"

Sheppard's face slowly slid into a smirk.

"Ohhh… you like her."

"No!" Rodney shouted, his face red before stuttering, his words hurriedly calmed, "I just… Sam said she was an impressive botanist and… well, you know. She is friends with Carter and Sam suggested I try getting to know her before I judge, so… you know, I thought maybe I could… spend some time in the lab with her?"

Sheppard studied his friends face. He had never seen Rodney take an interest in a woman before and he had to admit, it had him strangely intrigued.

"What's her name?"

Rodney, now looking hopeful, quickly answered. "Katie Brown. A botanist. Sam's friend…" his words fading.

Sheppard thought it through. He supposed instead of Rodney coming with them, he could always split the group up. Lorne had recently returned from a mission, but he doubted the man would mind taking on this particular duty. Maybe that would work out better? A large group of people was harder to keep track of anyways, so maybe if they took varying routes or possibly different worlds altogether… make a race of it perhaps?

Now intrigued and a bit amused with what he could make of this coming training exercise, he felt himself shrug and the words escape before he really even considered them. "Alright Rodney. Just this once."

"YES!" The man shouted and was gone.

Sheppard just sighed and followed his friend at a slower pace. Did he just get suckered into letting Rodney out of physical training, again? Yes, yes he did. 'Face it John', he thought to himself, 'you've gone soft.'

Upon entering the briefing room, he took a seat on the left near the front of the table nearest Elizabeth. Ronon and Teyla soon entered, followed by Dr. Keller, Major Lorne, and Dr. Zalenka. McKay sat happy as a lark near the other end.

"Alright, now that we are all here," Elizabeth began, "Let's get down to business. Radek, you and Rodney have been busy running scans across the city for different undiscovered sections yet to be explored. Rodney, do you have anything to add?"

"Radek and I have been researching the entire schematic of Atlantis and have been filling in the holes. Amongst these are several varying sections of unknown compartments. Of course, we have yet to see what these compartments hold, but once we further confirm the integrity of the shield holding out sea water, we will continue our manned exploratory missions."  
Elizabeth nodded.

"Colonel, I believe you were going to give us an update on the military annual reviews?"

"Yeah," he sighed, sitting forward, "I have been going around performing interviews with each team leader and their members, as well as scouring dozens of mission's reports. Each team will be given an overall review for their combatant skills and their overall teamwork. Currently these are underway. With the arrival of the Daedalus, we will be taking in twenty-four new military men and women, as well as, according to McKay, two scientists. Rodney has asked to be taken off the duty roster for this particular training session with our new military personnel and I have agreed to his request."

Rodney reddened, but remained silent, trying to ignore the attention suddenly being cast on him. He didn't want to explain why Sheppard had chosen to draw attention to that particular fact; he could already feel the mocking amusement from the colonel and he refused to be baited any more.

Sheppard, not even trying to hide his smirk, continued.

"That being said…" he turned to Lorne, "I know you just came back from a mission, Major, but I wanted to know if you would be willing to take half of our new group and run your own version of the test."

Lorne's eyes widened and he seemed suddenly much more attentive and a bit more excited about the briefing.

"My own test?"

Sheppard smiled, seeing the excitement in his second in commands eyes.

"Yup. Ronon and I will be leading our own, so I thought you and someone of your choosing, might be interested in leading a second one. Of course, if you're not, I could always have…"

"No, that sounds good. I don't mind."

Sheppard didn't even acknowledge this, but just smiled and continued on.

"I will also be having Teyla and Lt. Laura Cadman leading another, taking the women with them for their own physical training session."

"I look forward to it," Teyla responded smiling.

Sheppard smiled back, then returned his eyes to further regard his notes.

"I will be using this training, with recommendations of Teyla and Lorne as well, to choose another team leader, possibly a couple depending on their results."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Sounds good. Anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Where will this training be held?"

"I have chosen P4X-799, a planet known for its luscious forests and rocky hillsides. Anderson's team went there last and reported the planet as abandoned. Ruins are located there, but nothing could be found inside warranting a research team."

Elizabeth nodded.

"And the wildlife?"

"Not entirely known, but they have never proven an issue the last couple visits to re-verify the 'abandoned' status."

Elizabeth turned to Teyla.

"My group will be traveling to P73-225. It is a planet known for its rock terrain and swampy grounds. It will be difficult and not at all pleasant, but it will be the perfect area for your female warriors to get firsthand experience with hand-eye coordination and reflex training."

"Any natives or wildlife?"

"Not within the premises of the gate. There is native life several clicks out, but we will not be going anywhere near them. Last time a team traveled there, it was our own and they never bothered us. I do not believe they are even aware of the gates existence."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Any thoughts for your destination, major?"

Lorne hummed.

"I was thinking maybe, P77-695."

"Oh," Sheppard chuckled, "good choice."

Lorne smirked.

"Major?" Elizabeth asked, now very curious about the sudden smiles going around the table.

"Let's just say our last trip there… was intriguing," the major laughed.

Elizabeth racked her brain, trying to remember. "Ah," it suddenly clicked and she snorted, "I see."

Lorne grinned.

"See what?" Keller whispered, confused. She was still a bit unsure of speaking up in the midst of debriefings. With the death of her predecessor having taken place only a month ago, she still felt unsatisfied with how she had gotten her new promotion and still felt she had much to live up to in the coming future.

"The planet the major is referring to, was a planet known for its…" Teyla hesitated, unsure of how to explain, "Unique wildlife."

"Just say it as it is," Rodney exploded, "the planet is known for its hybrid chimera creatures and friendly, yet uninhibited natives; most importantly, its women."

Keller suddenly reddened, realizing what that meant.

"Perhaps another planet is more suitable," Weird stated, choking a bit on her laughter.

Lorne sighed, but grinned. He had been joking anyways.

"I really was thinking of P32-544. It's a wide open desert with a natural spring of water and isle of trees further inland. It will provide adequate survival and endurance training."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Life?"

"Some animals here and there, but nothing dangerous that we have seen. No sign of human life."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright, you have a go. Just remember to file the paperwork when you get back."

With a wink that stated she was playing with them, though still serious, she turned and started out of the room. Sheppard and the others also began their trek down the stairs from the briefing room, when a sudden light temporarily blinded them before suddenly vanishing.

"Daedalus was here faster than expected," Ronon boomed from behind him.

Sheppard nodded, his eyes looking over the assorted bunch. The crew of the ship had begun immediately doing what they knew to do, carrying the boxes of weapons and other supplies down the hall. The rest stood there awkwardly, each face staring with either nervousness, awe, or a bit of both.

Deciding it was best to get these guys moving and away from the stargate, should another team suddenly need to gate in, he began the welcome wagon.

"Welcome to Atlantis," he stated, his tone friendly, yet commanding.

Those in attendance slowly quieted, each turning their attention to Sheppard. He noticed a few remained whispering between themselves; no doubt they had no idea this lanky pilot before them was their new commanding officer. Dressed in his grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt, he definitely knew he didn't look very military at the moment, other than the ever present pistol on his thigh.

'And so it begins…' he thought with a sigh.


	2. The CO

**So I only realized after posting chapter one and re-reading it, I had drawn Beckette into the story, alive. This is set after Sunday, meaning Beckette is no longer around at the moment. Forgive me, but I went back and changed his name to Dr. Keller throughout, as it was meant to be.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **THE CO**

* * *

Drake blinked his eyes rapidly as the light faded and he found himself standing in the midst of a large, lit up alien room. He looked around, taking in the sight of the familiar gate before turning to take-in the rest of his surroundings.

"Welcome to Atlantis," a voice suddenly shouted, cutting through the babbling tones of his peers.

Drake turned his attention to the staircase and took in the sight before him. A man with dark spiky hair and intense blue eyes stared down at them, a friendly and somewhat amused smile on his face. Beside him stood a somewhat pudgy, balding man who looked clearly unamused by the scene in front of him and yet, he searched the sea of people as though looking for someone in particular.

Drake shifted his gaze to the next person on the staircase. This woman was quite pretty with light red hair brown eyes and dark skin. She was dressed in a strange clothing that looked very native, yet she seemed completely at ease, as though she were a member of the expedition and not just a guest. Perhaps she is, he wondered to himself before casting his gaze at the man behind the welcome wagon. This one was large and buff, clearly a person not to be messed with if his expression had anything to say. He looked clearly unamused by the bustle below him and looked like he would rather be anywhere than standing there on the staircase watching them. Slightly behind him, a man dressed in gray cargo pants a black long sleeved cotton shirt also watched, his brown hair and eyes watching the flow of traffic down below as though watching a rive passing calmly by. He seemed completely unfazed, yet oddly curious.

"If you would follow me, I will direct you to the military command area where you're debriefing shall take place."

The welcome-wagon, which Drake had mentally taken to calling the speaker, led the way. Behind him, the group he was standing with followed at a leisurely pace. With nothing else to do and unsure who they should actually be listening to, they followed behind, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Drake noticed the group in front seemed to know exactly where they were going and if the reactions of those walking through the halls were anything to go by, they were well known.

Eventually, after several minutes of walking, they arrived at a door labeled with a taped on paper 'MCC'.

"Military Command Center," the welcome wagon explained, "aka, Grunt Country by the science department."

Drake hummed before entering the room with the rest of the men. Several rows of chairs were arranged, so the men began to slowly fill them, waiting to be told what else they needed to do. Drake noted that several desks, probably the military commanders, were shoved up against the wall to make room for the debriefing soon to take place.

As the last of the men filtered in, a woman with a red shirt and black pants stepped into the room. Her arms crossed as she stepped back against the wall, standing beside the red haired woman in the native clothing. Drake shorted it to 'female native' for his own mental consideration. He also labeled the big man 'male native' and, perhaps a bit unkindly, 'Pudgy' and 'short-stuff' came to mind for the other two.

Taking a seat in the back, Drake was a bit surprised when short-stuff stepped into the front of the room and placed his hands behind his back, suddenly looking for lack of a better word, like a drill sergeant about to instruct his grunts.

"My name is Major Evan Lorne, the second in command of the military sector."

Drake snorted quietly, a bit amused. Guess he had better not called him short-stuff then, he thought to himself.

"I want to officially welcome you men and women to Atlantis. While most of you have served on SGC base, Atlantis is different and should never be compared to your previous station. As you wouldn't compare one assignment to another, so you shouldn't compare worlds."

A whisper of agreement went around the room, though Drake noted some looked unconvinced or completely uninterested in what the major was saying.

"Of course," the major added, smiling, "most of you will have to learn that the hard way as I did."

Some chuckled, most remained stoic.

"Now, I want to call roll call…"

The names were called and answering shouts were echoed, but it all faded into the background for Drake. His eyes instead focused on the laid back welcome-wagon standing off to the side watching the proceedings. His eyes were intensely focused, peering at each soldier with a casual curiosity. He seemed completely at ease, almost bored and yet…Drake got the distinct feeling that should something happen, this man would be the first on the scene. He wondered why he felt this, but his thoughts were gone almost immediately at the sound of his name being called.

"Lieutenant Drake Rook!"

"Here, Major", he replied calmly.

He spared another glance towards the man at the side and was surprised when those vivid blue eyes were locked on his own. One blink later and the man looked away as though he had never been staring at him in the first place.

"Now that all new arrivals are accounted for, we shall begin the debriefing."

Drake watched as the major stepped back and not entirely to his surprise, Mr. Welcome Wagon himself stepped up.

The men were all silent, curious stares taking in the sight of the man in front of them. Obviously he was someone with rank for him to be handling the debriefing. Some thought perhaps a sergeant, others a lieutenant or captain. Not even Drake had guessed his true identity.

"I had the pleasure of welcoming you upon your sudden arrival in our gate room. My name is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, the military commander of Atlantis."

Drake could feel his jaw drop as he noticed many others had the same sort of expression. He could see their surprise, disbelief, and overall curiosity about the man before them. They had all heard the legends, but they had always imagined him somehow… as more. Drake certainly knew he had.

He noticed the amused expressions of those who had walked in with the Colonel and he wondered how often this reaction had occurred for the man. Bringing himself forcefully out of his own wondering to pay more rapt attention on his soon to be, new CO, he straightened his stance and stepped into full, yet casual, attention.

"I can already see the questions going through their minds," a voice chuckled just behind him. He turned just slightly and noticed it was "pudgy" who was speaking. 'Perhaps' his own thoughts said to him, 'you should be careful with your nicknames.' Already he had labeled the two from before somewhat unkindly, only to find them out to be his commanders.

"I will take questions at the end," the voice of Sheppard snapped him from his thoughts once more, "however, first, allow me to explain how things operate here."

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard sighed inwardly as he explained the usual operations for Atlantis. He would be the first and was, to explain to them that the military protocol around here was lax compared to the SGC, but he went on to explain that their ability to be where they need to be and always ready at a single moment's notice, was unexplainably important. He wasn't sure how to get that across any better than telling them his own history with gaps here and there.

"I know you all believe you are ready, but let me tell you, you are not. The first day I arrived here, I walked in on this sunken city and was in awe. Only to find out moments later that we would all die to the water coming in upon our entrance. We gated off world and by chance, we met some very kind and valuable allies who have become close friends and family to all who have come to live here. With them however, came our first and unfortunate meeting with the Wraith; the Goa'uld of this galaxy. I find out first hand that they can, literally, suck the life right of you."

Everyone snickered, many thinking him joking. Others seemed a bit horrified and others, still did not believe. Sheppard knew many wouldn't believe him until they experience it themselves, but it was his job as both their commander and as someone who had the most experience with the Wraith, to tell them these things.

"Colonel!" a voice called out, "how would you describe these…err…wraith?"

Sheppard hummed, but a single image quickly came to mind.

"I would literally think of it as the Pegasus version of a vampire, for lack of better terms."

Many he could see were pretty excited about the idea. No doubt 'Vampire' at the moment, sounded cool. Cool until they witnessed their friends or themselves being sucked dry.

Sheppard shivered, his own memories flowing back at an incredible pace within his mind. Memories of Kolya, being tied down to a chair, his very life… being forced from him. He couldn't help it when he closed his eyes, still seeing the past. The past that had only occurred a few short months ago.

A firm and comforting presence suddenly appeared by his side and he didn't have to open his eyes to know Ronon had stepped up beside him. It didn't take a genius to see the Colonels discomfort, at least for those who knew him so well.

The men continued to whisper and laugh around them, but Sheppard just took a breath and continued on as though they hadn't taken it as a joke. As though they hadn't assisted him in remembering his own vivid torture.

"Tomorrow, everyone will have one down day to prepare themselves and their gear. You will report to me as you are called, here at the command center. You will be given your training schedule as well as your temporary assignment. Myself, Major Lorne, and Teyla, a member of my team, will be taking out three different teams of new arrivals for mandatory physical survival training."

He could hear the grunts and disgusted looks. Many probably thought their training was done and out of the way, but he wouldn't be satisfied until he had taken them out for himself and seen to it that they truly would live even a single day, in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Now that this is settled, let me introduce the other members of our senior staff. They each have something to say and then I will take questions."

Sheppard stepped back as Rodney stepped forward. The scientist looked less than pleased to be standing before this motley crew, but he did always seem to enjoy warning them off from doing anything recklessly around ancient technology and long abandoned laboratories not yet explored. Let's just say, he had a low opinion of anyone military, Sheppard and Lorne excluded.

"I am Dr. Rodney McKay, chief science officer here on Atlantis. Let me just tell you here and now that I will not being having any curious perusing or…"

Sheppard canceled Rodney out as he leaned back against the side wall, calming himself down. His heart was beating quickly and not just because of his discomfort in speaking before people, but because of his nightmares haunting even his daydreams. Ronon and Teyla who stood beside him were sending concerned glances his way, but he ignored them. He just needed a little time to himself and he would be fine. He would be fine…

* * *

SGA

* * *

Drake stole a glance at his CO. The man looked… well, tired, to say the least. His complexion was a bit pale and if he wasn't mistaken, the man's hands now clenched loosely at his sides had been shaking not even a minute before. Was he ill? He wondered to himself. Realizing he had been staring, he quickly turned his attention back to the scientist speaking. Seriously, the man _still_ wasn't done squawking about being careful and keeping their grubby little hands off of _his_ technology?

Drake sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He was tired after all the travel and he really just wanted to go lay down on a bed or something other than his very uncomfortable plastic folding chair.

"Now I will introduce Elizabeth Weir, our expedition's civilian leader."

Drake sat up a bit straighter. Elizabeth Weir… he had heard a lot about her. He also knew the story of how she got Sheppard promoted without the blessing of the military heads of state. Any woman who could do that because of her own whim, as many had put it, obviously had authority and power beyond normal means. Yet when he looked at her, not quite a young woman, but not old…she seemed so… average. He could see the intensity in her eyes and he could see her determination and kindness, yet he could also see she meant business. Still, looking at her now, she looked like any other woman to him. Pretty, not beautiful. Smart, yet not genius. He wondered what made her stand out above the rest of those considered for the position she was fulfilling here on Atlantis?

"Now, I will turn things over to Colonel Sheppard once again."

"Thank you Dr. Weir," he stated, completely professional. "I will now take questions."

Drake watched as many men raised their hands. He could hear snickering behind him and turned, curiously finding Major Lorne standing there speaking with some other military members he did not recognize from the trip. Veterans probably, he guessed.

"I wonder what questions will be asked to him this year," one whispered.

"You know Markham how everyone is. They will ask about the legends and their authenticity."

"You think the Colonel will really allow all those unnecessary childish questions to occur?" a younger man asked.

"Riley, he did it with you last year. Remember? What happened then?"

Riley looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, he answered all of them. Every last one."

"Exactly. The colonel is a humble man," the major whispered, his tone serious yet almost proud, "however, he will never back down from a good story, even ones about himself. They make him laugh."

The three chuckled and continued whispering, but Drake droned them out as he turned back to the CO looking across the room at the hands raised.

"You," he pointed, "Corporal Scott, wasn't it?"

The man blinked, a bit shocked the colonel had remember his name from roll call.

"Err, yes Colonel, I had a question about our room assignments."

Sheppard smiled.

"Good question Corporal. Your room assignments will be given at the end of this debriefing. If you would all remain in here upon dismissal, your names will be called and a map handed to you for location purposes. Next."

"Colonel," one called out, "is it true you destroyed two wraith hives with a single dart?"

Sheppard pursed his lips, a grin kept hidden from sight.

"Yes private, it is. Although they mostly destroyed themselves. I just goosed them on a bit."

Everyone muttered, some in awe and others unbelieving.

"Colonel, is it true you killed your former CO?"

The room ran cold and everyone held their breath all at one time. Drake noticed the expressions of the other senior staff members darken. Whoever had said that truly didn't know what he had just asked and what anger had arisen because of it.

Sheppard however remained impassive, at least in expression. However, if his white knuckled hands holding the clipboard were anything to go by, he was angry.

"Sergeant…Franks, was it?"

The man nodded confidently, but Drake noticed he seemed slightly hesitant all at once. Idiot.

"When a time arrives that someone you are teamed with, whether they be friend, rival, or something in between is being murdered before your eyes; their very life essence being drained from them, their skin wrinkling to form an unrecognizable being; their eyes clouded with death and their hair turning white as snow though they are young… then and only then, will I think you understand what happened in that moment, because yes sergeant, I did kill him and I would do it again, if I was forced to make that same choice even now."

Everyone was silent and Sheppard suddenly sighed, looking even more tired than he already had seemed.

"I think that's enough questions now. Dismissed."

Drake closed his eyes and wondered just what the Pegasus galaxy had in store for them and what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard kept his eyes closed, his arm resting over his forehead. He laid across the couch in the rec-room, his mind desperate for some silence as he felt a nagging headache seep through him, creating a stinging pain behind his eyes.

A sudden, yet familiar voice broke through his quiet reprieve.

"Take two. You look like you could use them."

John blinked and looked up dimly at the shadowed figure above him. The light in the room was still off, thank goodness, but he could see just slightly from the light of the tinted city window.

"Rodney. You are a lifesaver," he whispered.

McKay snorted, but said nothing else as he sat down in the seat beside the couch, silently studying the colonel. He cursed to himself the man who had asked such a question of his friend. Of course, those buffoons did not know the colonel like he did, but one simply didn't ask questions like that, regardless of familiarity. Especially to John… he knew he kept his pains deeply hidden, but always present. John was just that type of guy. Still, Rodney felt the need to ask the obvious.

"Are you okay?"

Sheppard was silent and McKay wasn't sure he would actually answer, but then just as he thought about getting up and leaving the man alone to this thoughts, a soft whispered word came to him.

"No."

Rodney sighed. He wish he had something to say that would make it all better, but he knew nothing he could tell him was what he hadn't already heard and Rodney knew it never made the pain ease, even a little. Rodney knew, because he felt the same… maybe not quite as deeply, but McKay couldn't help but see the faces of those he had let down in the past, both since their arrival on Atlantis and before. Everyone had their demons, some just learned to handle them differently than others.

"You will be."

And all Sheppard could say, was "Yeah. Thanks Rodney."

And McKay could only stay silent, knowing right now, that was what his friend needed most. Silence and comforting, familiar presence by his side.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Three:**

 **Getting to know you**

* * *

Drake paced a bit nervously in front of the military command center room. He had spent the night in his new quarters, not a bad night considering the cramped space, but it had been better accommodations, what with its own private bathroom and all, then he had even considered to be given to him. A bed instead of a cot was definitely the best, he thought to himself with a satisfied smile.

The door suddenly opened and he nearly ran smack into a man a bit older than himself with a hard expression on his face. The man, someone he recognized from amongst the new arrivals, glanced at him before walking away. Drake wondered who he was before quickly knocking on the door, mentally keeping himself on task. He could wonder everything and everyone later; unfortunately, easily getting distracted or off topic was a habit he just couldn't seem to shake easily.

"Come in," called the voice of his new commanding officer.

Taking a breath, he stepped inside.

The office within the military command center, now placed as it should have been instead of lined with chairs for a debriefing, was quite large he realized. The walls were a pale white with a wide aqua colored line running across the middle. The windows within, which he only now noticed, were tinted like all the others, but still looked bright, giving way to a beautiful view of the ocean. Four desks were well spread throughout the room, each tucked in its own corner with a trashcan and their own personal touches. Though they looked fairly well kept, only one was currently being manned.

"Colonel," Drake saluted, "Lt. Drake Rook reporting."

Sheppard studied the young lieutenant before him and smiled at what he saw. Rook hoped it meant something good and not the smile that most commanders had that meant "cocky little brat" or "naïve little rookie".

Sheppard however, as though reading his mind, just chuckled. "Relax Rook, at ease."

Drake gave a nod and quickly stood at casual attention. Sheppard smiled kindly before opening a folder on his desk.

"I see you have had training of various kinds. Tactical, strategical, maneuvers and codes, technical classes, as well as many other sorts of educational know-hows."

"Yes sir," Rook replied, curious where the Colonel was going with this.

"I also noticed, Lt. That you are a fighter pilot with the 35th squadron, currently having been stationed in Turkey."

Rook stayed silent, nodding.

John smiled.

"I was in Turkey for a time. Nice place, but I have heard not such great things recently."

Drake blinked.

"Err…yes sir, it has become a bit hostile lately."

Sheppard nodded and Drake realized the Colonel was merely trying to chat with him in a casual, "let's get to know each other", sort of a manner.

"Tell me Rook, why did you volunteer for this posting on Atlantis?"

Drake wasn't sure what to say. He thought it would be cool to be in the lost city? He wanted to fly a jumper he had heard so much about? He wanted to meet a living legend? There were so many reasons and yet none that he felt were worthy enough to even state aloud.

Sheppard studied him another moment before seemingly coming to a decision.

"No matter the reason, we are happy to have you. Tomorrow at 0700 hours, we will be leaving Atlantis for physical survival training, as discussed within the debriefing. You and seven others, shall be going through the gate with two senior staff. The world we will be going to is uninhabited, but still dangerous in its own right. So long as you follow the commands given to you and rely both in yourself and on those surrounding you, all should go well. Remember your training, but never forget your own gut feeling. It's those instincts that will allow you to survive when others die."

Drake nodded. He took the words to heart as Sheppard looked him up and down once more before nodding and closing the folder.

"For now I suggest you relax, take a look around the inhabited parts of Atlantis and if you feel the urge, go to the gym and watch or participate in, some sparring matches. You might find something… interesting and worth your time."

With a look that clearly said "I am not just suggesting this", Sheppard dismissed him.

Drake decided relaxing and exploration could wait until later. He was curious what the Colonel had wanted him to see in the gym.

Getting there without getting lost took the longest, but when he did reach the area, he was alerted by many shouting voices, that something was going down. Rushing in, in case something was wrong, he was startled to see many people crowded in the room cheering on a fight going on, on the mats before him. Many waved money around taking bets, but Drake just felt himself frozen upon seeing the scene. The native man and woman, the two from the welcome wagon and debriefing, were fighting one another in a way Drake had never seen before. They were ruthlessly attacking and yet, neither one was winning or losing at the moment. The woman was keeping her own, watching, waiting, and strategically preparing. The man, his strength no doubt great, was warred against her blow after blow, refusing to back down. The two, so different in both size and style, were nearly matched and it took his breath away.

'So this…this is the Pegasus galaxy' he wondered to himself in awe. Surely if these two were so fierce, the enemies they faced and struggled to defeat, were nothing less than impossible.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard smirked as he heard the hiss behind the curtain in the infirmary.

"Owe! Owe, owe, owe! I told you to give me something for the pain, gosh that stings!"

The nurse sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Rodney," Sheppard greeted.

McKay looked up, but said nothing as he continued to glare at the nurse who came near him with a small bandage for his finger.

"Problem?" The colonel asked, glancing at the nurse.

"Problem?!" McKay shouted, "Of course there is a problem! I have severely injured my hand, Colonel!"

John glanced at Rodney, his amusement firmly planted on his face.

"I was talking to the nurse, McKay."

The nurse, who had only slightly been listening, grinned in appreciation of the Colonel as McKay gaped. With glares now sent his way, Sheppard walked in and just smiled, completely at ease, despite the murderous aura surrounding his friend.

"Har-Har-Har", "McKay finally pouted as he stared down at his injured finger with concern.

John felt himself frown just slightly. He _had_ been joking, but was something actually wrong?

"McKay?"

Rodney looked up at him, but the nurse interrupted, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"He is fine Colonel. Merely pricked his finger on a nail."

"Yeah, a really sharp, nasty, pointy nail!" the scientist bit out, chagrined, "Let's get out of here before Nurse Ratchet over there brings a needle. She keeps sending me dirty looks behind my back, I know it."

Sheppard huffed a laugh as the two headed for the door. "I think you hit the _nail_ on the head there, McKay."

Rodney glared. "So what brings you here, oh Colonel of horrible puns?"

Sheppard smiled.

"Tomorrow is the training mission."

McKay blinked. "Ah, you think they are ready?"

Sheppard chuckled.

"I'm more concerned about me being ready," he laughed.

McKay smiled, but seemed a bit withdrawn. Sheppard sighed.

"You can still come you know…"

Rodney blinked.

"No. I have work to do here and…and… I don't do well with physical activities, you know that. Besides, all those little twerps will be there and…Katie will also be here you know, so… "

Sheppard frowned. He hadn't considered the rookies as being a problem. He really was only concerned with his friend's health. Lately McKay had been less active and with their team being the main explorers in the Pegasus galaxy, which was a dangerous thing to do. He had wanted to get Rodney more actively involved in military trainings, even if just slightly for his own sake. Still, he could see McKay's point, as much as it bothered him.

"I suppose I could have you run with Ronon and I later."

McKay still didn't look thrilled, but seemed slightly more relaxed about that idea than the previous one.

"Alright then," Sheppard stated, "I won't stop you from your lady love," he teased, quickly going on before Rodney could comment. "However… you need to start working in the gym more with Ronon and Teyla. You need the exercise."

He patted Rodney's stomach with meaning and headed for the door.

McKay glared at him before placing a hand on his stomach where Sheppard had patted it. Perhaps he had put on a few too many pounds lately… hmm… oh well, they needed him for his brain not his brawn. With a satisfied and perhaps slightly rebellious smile, he snatched a candy bar from his pocket and began to chow down as he moved toward the labs.

Sheppard noticed and just shook his head, smiling. He had been mostly teasing his friend, but he was worried. Sheppard and McKay were very different and handled stress just as differently, but while his way of handling it was to act indifferent and put it behind him, McKay's was often his stomach and lately…things had been very stressful indeed.

His thoughts swam to Kolya, Sateda, the wraith, and finally… Carson…

He closed his eyes. Everyone had their way of handling things. Who was he to say Rodney's was any worse than his own?

Sheppard closed his eyes. 'Hypocrite' his mind screamed. He supposed it was true.


	4. Whole New World

**Chapter Four:**

 **Whole New World**

* * *

Drake paced before the star gate, his TAC vest zipped up and in place. He felt ready to face anything and yet, he could only hope he wouldn't make a fool of himself. The others around him whispered to themselves; he recognized several of them. The sergeant from the debriefing who had called the colonel out was standing there, laughing without a care. Sergeant Franks wasn't it? Drake thought to himself. An idiot like that would have to be watched. He doubted anyone smart enough to call out his own CO would be smart enough to survive in a wasteland or jungle or wherever the heck they were going.

Looking around, he also recognized that stern faced guy from the office before his own meeting with the Colonel. He noticed the insignia on his collar. Captain, huh? The others standing around were a mix of sergeants, corporals, and privates.

"I see you are all ready to get underway," a voice rang out.

Each man turned and saluted as Colonel Sheppard walked towards them, black pants, black shirt, black leather jacket, and a black TAC vest covering him with black military grade boots. He looked quite cool, in Drakes own opinion. Beside the colonel was the large male native who he had figured out just recently, was named Ronon Dex and was a member of the Colonels own personal gate team. He wore nothing outside of his usual brown leather pants, tan boots, brown cotton shirt and yellow black leather coat with steel buttons around the edge. A large gun, the likes of which Drake had never seen before hung by his side and he looked completely at ease standing just slightly off to the side of the Colonel, as though that was where he had always and would always remain. Drake wondered just how close the two were, but had no time to consider this as he heard the gate activate.

"Time to move out boys. On me."

The boys followed him, heading through the gate at his command. Drake was the last through and noticed the Colonel eye the control center, receiving a small nod from the expedition leader before smiling and heading through. Drake decided to think on that moment another time. For now, he wondered what would be waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard stepped through the gate and instantly was on the other side. The planet was just as he remembered it; green meadows, a dark forest just a few clicks ahead and beyond that, the solo mountain of this region. It truly was, at least in his own opinion, the perfect survival course grounds.

"Alright, roll call, here we go."

Each member turned to him.

"Captain Ray Stevens."

"Here, Colonel."

Sheppard studied the Captain. He had a stern face that seemed to be lined with what could only be a sort of mental exhaustion and yet, looking into the captain's eyes, John had noticed almost immediately upon meeting the man, that he had a certain strength of character. John liked that in a person, especially a soldier under his command.

"Lieutenant Drake Rook."

"Present," the voice called.

Sheppard gazed at the young lieutenant. He had found Rook to be an interesting character. He could tell from one chat with him that he was a deep thinker, no doubt questioning everything within himself and yet pursuing on the outside, what he considered the best course of action. He reminded him, in a lot of ways, of himself. Somehow the kid hid his brilliance behind a calm and uncaring façade, but Sheppard could see he was already too deeply involved to ever pull out, even if he wanted to. His mind no doubt, wanted to know everything there was to know about Atlantis and its people. He certainly would be an interesting one this trip to watch, no doubt.

He continued on with the other names. "Sergeant Don O'Connor."

An elderly man, probably in his mid to late fifties, who seemed the perfect type of person to have once been a drill sergeant and with that thought in mind, Sheppard had looked into it and sure enough, he had been. He knew the man would continue this trek until the end, pushing the others along. He just wondered how much the old man could take before he felt it was too much…

"Sergeant Adrian Franks."

Sheppard sighed. Ah, him. The man who had brought up the Sumner incident. It was no accident he had ended up on his own team. He had specifically placed him there to keep an eye on him. Anyone who would ask a question like that, obviously, had much concerning team work positivity and common sense to learn. Sheppard would be happy to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.

"Corporals Austin Price, Allen Beard, and Samuel Johnson."

The three were interesting individuals. Price had struck Sheppard as a person with a great sense of humor, a thrill for adventure, and a somewhat lacking serious side. In other words, the man acted like a giant kid in a darn candy store. Sheppard hoped this training might help him discover his own flaws and address them.

Beard and Johnson were two who he noticed right away to be quite close. They stuck together like glue. You could hardly see one in the hall without the other and while Sheppard respected that, he wondered what would happen should one become injured or die. Would the other freeze up? Would they be unable to provide the necessary defense their other teammates would need? Sheppard chose them in order to find that out for himself.

"Private Tim Wesley."

Sheppard smirked as he watched the private nearly choke at his name being called, his eyes huge and his weapon clumsily being nearly tossed down in a hurry to salute. He felt a bit bad about startling the boy, but he wanted the others, especially Ronon, to be aware of him. The last thing they needed in a survival test such as this one, was someone unable to handle themselves and quite possibly, cause others to fail along with him. He could only imagine it, all of them climbing a hill with Wesley at the top. Suddenly Wesley loses his footing and they all fall down, just like ring-around-the-Rosie or Jack and Jill.

"Alright," he called, deciding he had wasted enough time over-analyzing his new troops, "let's head out. From here until I say, we are jogging. If I speed up, you speed up. If I slow down, you slow down. Keep up with me!"

Sheppard started out slow, at a calm even jog. Ronon jogged beside him, making very little effort to take lead. Instead, the big man seemed quite content to go about this little jot at a leisurely pace.

"Interesting bunch of warriors," Ronon mused so only Sheppard could hear him.

John nodded, glancing at the eight behind him. They were definitely something, he thought to himself.

They remained in a leisure jog until Ronon alerted Sheppard that they were a single mile from the forest ahead.

"Pick it up boys!" Sheppard shouted and began jogging faster; still not completely running, but much quicker than he had been.

Behind the two, eight men seemed to be heaving with only the little jaunt. Those who had handled it rather well, looked pretty bored if their expressions were anything to go by, but John didn't want to wipe out those who couldn't handle it so early in the game.

"Stevens, Drake, Price, Beard, Johnson. Take up Ronon's speed and keep with him."

Ronon glanced at John and Sheppard nodding, a small smirk crossing his expression. Ronon's eyes seemed to gleam as he understood what the Colonel wanted him to do. With a speed ever increasing until the native was full out running, the five behind him attempted to follow with everything they had. Those who John knew couldn't make it, were watching with obvious awe and concern.

"Franks, O'Connor, Wesley, step it up!" he shouted, picking up his own speed, though not nearly as close to the full out run that Ronon was producing from the others. John only hoped the satedan remembered they were still rookies and needed some time to get their Pegasus legs muscled and ready to go before they would be able to keep up with the likes of him, or even John for that matter.

They had a long way to go.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Ronon smirked as he slowed his pace to a leisurely jog again, glancing back at those behind him. He had to admit, he was quite impressed with the five. Johnson and Beard had chatted nearly the entire run, even at break neck speed. Ronon knew that took oxygen and the fact they were still talking to one another even now, he thought was pretty cool. Price had been surprisingly silent, but he looked almost like he had taken a leisurely walk rather than a dead run. He sauntered over to a nearby tree, hiked his feet up and laid back, his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes and cooled off as they came to a stopping point. Drake and Stevens, the only two officers of this crew he noted to himself, were both sweaty and slightly panting, but they both had a steel in their eyes that made Ronon remember the first time he had even met Sheppard. It was a look that tugged on his own warrior heartstrings…it literally played his favorite tune.

Not even five minutes later, Sheppard showed up with the other three. Ronon had to grimace in sympathy a bit. O'Connor looked tired and hot, but despite his red face and age, Ronon had to hand it to the man, with the shake of his legs, he seemed ready to go again.

The runner glanced at Franks and barked a silent laugh. The man looked to be dying as he leaned against a tree with Wesley, both of them trying and failing to draw large amounts of oxygen into their bodies. While Ronon might have felt sympathy for Wesley, he felt none for Franks. Let that be a lesson to him, for messing with Sheppard, he thought with a slight hint of distain.

Sheppard looked to Ronon as he always did, completely unfazed and yet he took was caked in sweat. Ronon grew a bit concerned. Sheppard had been ill recently and had only just gotten over the flu before they were told about the new shipment of soldiers coming to Atlantis. While John would never admit it, Ronon knew he was still exhausted from fighting infection and fever and silently promised himself he would watch the man, whether he liked it or not.

"Let's stop here for a break. Everyone take five and get some water and if you need it, an energy bar into your system. This is the first day of this test and I don't want anyone dropping dead on me yet."

Ronon knew it to be a joke, but the others, especially those who looked nearly dead on their feet already, seemed to take him seriously as they looked slightly horrified. Ronon could only snort and knew his laugh had been heard when eight eyes turned their stony glares on him.

Not caring about the others at all, he only had eyes for Sheppard as the man tried and failed, to hide an amused grin. Ronon felt his own smile widening at the sight and moved further into the forest in case he laughed again. He doubted the men would appreciate his humor at their distress and felt perhaps, it would be wise to not instigate any hard feelings, at least not yet until this course was at a finish; one never knew what could go wrong and if they didn't like him, they likely wouldn't listen to him, even in an emergency situation.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Drake huffed as he ran behind the Colonel and the native. He could see neither were affected by their mile long trek and inwardly, he wondered just how far they would make them run until stopping to make camp for the night.

"These guys…are insane," one of the other newbies whimpered out, his breath coming in short spurts, "We just…ran... miles… do we really… need to run…this entire…forest."

Rook recognized the man as Sgt. Franks and felt his sympathetic nature taking a backwards turn. He cared little for the man's attitude in this training. Actually, he thought to himself, his attitude in anything really. Rook remained silent and ran ahead of him until he was side by side with the Captain.

Stevens glanced over at the lieutenant but didn't say a word, hoping to conserve as much oxygen as was needed for the rough terrain and unknown length of time they would be jogging. Rook seemed to be doing the same as he also said nothing, but Stevens wondered what was on the lieutenant's mind as he kept glancing at him now and again out of the corner of his eye, unaware he had been caught doing it.

Up ahead of them, Johnson and Beard, still were chatting to one another.

"I mean, dude, like I read the stories a hundred times over. To think we would actually be given this chance, to even train with the legend, is just… wow, it's amazing."

It didn't take Rook or Stevens long to figure out who the man was talking about, their eyes moving from the two towards the front of their little procession, led by the legend himself and his fearless fighter.

"I know Allen, you have only told me like, a hundred times already," Johnson sighed.

Stevens wondered where he got the extra oxygen to even sigh right now.

"Well I am just excited," Beard grinned, "I wonder if he would let me have his autograph?"

Johnson closed his eyes, shaking his head. Beard just continued to grin like an idiot. All Rook could wonder, was how they were leaping and running through this forest without tripping over things like Wesley.

Speaking of which… Rook and Stevens, as though literally thinking the same thing, both turned and glanced back at the extremely stressed private at the very back of the group. The private was obviously struggling with this run more than anyone else. Stevens sighed and started dropping back towards the end of the runner's line. Rook, noticing and realizing why, decided to do the same.

"You can make it champ," Rook encouraged through a puff of oxygen.

Stevens nodded. "You got this Private."

Wesley just closed his eyes and seemed to try and run faster, but both men knew it wouldn't last long and were contented to run near him, their own jog slowing just slightly. Franks just ignored them as he continued to run, while Johnson and Beard were oblivious to the entire thing. Price smiled, but stayed his course and O'Connor, who was just in front of them, also sent a smile of encouragement towards the lad.

At the front of the group, Ronon and Sheppard shared knowing smiles with one another as they continued on through the forest floor. Perhaps, there was hope for most of this group yet.


	5. River Runs Wide

**Chapter Five:**

 **The River runs wide**

* * *

Drake was dying for a break by the time they reached the stone staircase, literally imbedded into the side of a steep dirt hill. Behind him, the other rookies were also straining, their lungs about to burst. The Colonel himself seemed slightly winded, though the native continued on as though he were unable to feel the muscles no doubt tightening throughout his calves and thighs. Drake felt a small sliver of jealousy because of that particular trait.

"Take a ten minute break," The colonel finally called, "then we climb."

Everyone collapsed to the floor, even the Captain seemed more than ready to sit a spell. Drake watched Sheppard slowly lower himself to the ground, slightly wincing as his legs crossed into an Indian style position.

The lieutenant hadn't been meaning to overhear the conversation, but he caught part of it, mostly because he picked up on the slightly concerned tone the native used when speaking to their commander.

"Sheppard," Ronon whispered, handing over a large canteen, "drink some water. You need to keep hydrated."

The colonel just sighed and nodded, taking the canteen and putting it to his lips. The big man seemed relieved to see the Colonel drinking something and yet, he seemed only stiff, as though still concerned about the man. He wondered why…and then he heard it.

"You should have let Keller send you some of the good drugs."

"Ronon, it was the flu, not a large injury I need to be babied for."

"Injury, flu, it's all about the same right now. If you keep forgoing your own, you will find yourself feeling ill again."

Sheppard just glared at him.

"What are you, Beck-" he stopped and Drake felt himself frown at the pained look the two men shared.

"No, I'm not," the man answered, his voice oddly faint, almost gentle.

Sheppard closed his eyes, sighing.

"Sorry Ronon."

The big man said nothing, but he did sit down beside the Colonel and drink some water for himself.

Drake knew then and there, these two were more than commander and follower. They were friends, and oddly, it made Drake feel his CO was more… human, than legend. Huh, he thought to himself, it made him actually like the guy more.

A sudden thought struck him all at once. The colonel has been ill and is running this faster than them?! Drake could only stare in awe.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Ronon watched Sheppard. The man was obviously still exhausted and seemed a bit distracted as of late. He didn't doubt he knew why, just…he wondered how to help him, while getting past his own emotions in the process…if that were even possible.

With a huff, he stood up and stretched his legs and arms. They needed to keep moving. He glanced up at the sky. For some reason, he felt something bad was going to happen, but for the life of him, he couldn't think what. Perhaps an enemy would show up? Animal? Ancient tech? Well, whatever it was, he would be ready.

"Let's get going," he commented casually.

The men, some of them, groaned, but Sheppard just nodded and stood up, sending an encouraging smile towards his men before sending an amused wink towards Ronon and a smile that told the satedan, he was fine. 'Fine my ass', the Satedan thought to himself, but said nothing. Sheppard knew his own limits and he would have to trust that the man would stay within them, stubborn streak or not.

'Yeah, keep dreaming Ronon,' he thought with a sigh and started up the stone stairs.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard stood at the top of the stairs with Ronon, watching as the others neared their location. The staircase was a good… hmm, he had to guess around three or four floors high if one was walking up an apartment building fire escape. Considering the twenty-some miles of running they had just done, nearly without break, it wasn't bad- the time they were making.

Still, he knew the tough part was still to come. Next on their list of tortures and his person favorite (not!) the River. Sheppard didn't know what it was about water, but all in all, he could take it or leave it. Some of his favorite things, such as surfing, scuba diving, snorkeling and yada yada had to do with water, but he knew horror stories from others about different bodies of the blue shimmering liquid and felt in his stomach, that something bad was going to happen to them on this trip and in his experience, the river was the perfect place as any.

Walking along the green shrubs, tall overgrown trees and thin sharp branches that continually snagged their clothing and hair, he finally heard the tale-tale signs of the River. First, the noise. He could hear its distinct roar. Then, the smell. That mildew-like smell that always reminded him of fishing. And lastly, he could sense a drop in the nature around them. Birds were quieter, insects were coming in hoards… Sheppard paused and shivered at the thought, quickly changing gears. Anyways, there were signs, he finished in his head as he walked forward.

"Do we have to cross this?" the colonel heard someone whisper behind him.

He felt himself smirk.

"Alright, buddy up. I don't want anyone crossing this without someone there with them in case something goes wrong."

The eight looked at one another, uncertain.

"Do I need to partner you myself?" he asked, almost like a school teacher speaking to his students.

"No sir," the captain answered, his voice firm.

The man turned to Wesley.

"Walk with me Private."

The boy nodded, almost desperately as he stared at the rapidly moving river. Sheppard saw his fear and felt a sting of regret for forcing the boy through this, but he knew it had to happen and he also knew from his own experience, this was the calmest and easiest section of the river to cross.

"I like your initiative, Captain," Sheppard spoke before turning to the others and saw they had also stepped up beside someone.

"Ronon will go first in case something should happen nearer to the other side. I will go last. Anyone have any questions before we begin?"

The area was silent.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

SGA

* * *

Ronon waded across the river as though it were hardly anything. Drake watched him with envy before he turned to his partner, Sergeant O'Connor. The older man was watching the native with the same envy before noticing my glance and smiling in reassurance. Only, Drake wasn't sure if the man was reassuring himself or Drake.

"Alright, Johnson, Beard, you're up next."

The two began wading out into the water, neither hurrying ahead of nor dropping behind the other. They remained completely beside one another and it seemed like it helped them as they continued to check each other's progress while simultaneously moving forward at a steady pace. Johnson stumbled slightly near the banks, but Ronon was there with a firm hand to yank the two onto the shore as he watched for the next set.

"Stevens and Wesley."

Wesley looked extremely hesitant, but Stevens was ever patient and calmly allowed the boy to wade in at a very slow pace. Sheppard watched them intently. He was most concerned about the private, but the further they went in and the closer they got to Ronon, the less and less tension seemed to show in the boys shoulders. If anything, he seemed to almost relax once he was completely in to his knees, as deep as the river would allow them to go unless he should lose his footing.

Sheppard felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as the two reached Ronon without issue.

"Alright, Rook and O'Connor."

Drake nodded and turned to his partner who also gave a nod, showing he was ready. The two began wading at a slow pace into the rushing waters and Drake grimaced at the unexpected cold temperature. He had thought it would be cold, but it was much icier than he imagined. Slowly, with his boots the only thing really soaked through, he made his way toward the bank. O'Connor was only slightly behind him, but he seemed to be doing well. The two made it to the shore without issue.

"Alright," Sheppard said, turning to the final two, "Your up, Franks. Price."

The corporal, Price, gave an amused smile before starting into the water. Franks eyed the river with some obvious hate before moving in after him. While Price was taking it relatively smooth, Sheppard noticed the sergeant was moving much slower and seemed to be getting further from his partner with every step, nearly off the path they had designated safe.

"Franks, head closer to Price, you're…" Sheppard didn't even get his entire sentence out when suddenly the man went under without a word, his feet completely out from under him.

Sheppard cursed and Ronon with him as the two began barreling down the edge of the river, desperately searching for a sign. Ronon was just about to jump in, the others with him, when Sheppard felt a hand clutch his vest and nearly drag him into the water. He fought the grip and instead yanked back with all he had as he brought the coughing sergeant from the icy waters and onto the dry shore.

"Sergeant Franks, you alright?" he asked concerned. He may not like the guy, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried; a life was a life.

The man coughed, his body shivering; though whether from cold or fear, Sheppard wasn't certain.

Drake and the others leaned as far as they could towards them, trying to hear his answer. Price, who still hadn't moved from his position near the bank on the other shore, looked on in obvious worry and Sheppard could see, also slight guilt. He wanted to reassure the man it wasn't his fault, but at the moment, he had a bigger problem to handle. For instance, a shocked sergeant who looked like he would rather eat a bullet than go into the river again. Ronon, obviously seeing the same thing, began to wade across, completely silent. The two didn't need words to know they wouldn't be able to coax the man… but then, would stunning him or hitting him, really be the best choice?

"Sergeant, we need to go across."

The man looked at him like he was insane.

"No." he replied coldly, "You can go across, I refuse."

"Sergeant… I am making this a direct order. Go across."

The sergeant stared at him in shock before anger began to set in. He stood up, his fists clenched and Sheppard could see the strike coming, but never felt it. Ronon had intercepted it and had in turn, struck the man across the chin, efficiently knocking him out cold.

"We should send him back," Ronon replied, his own anger beginning to show.

Sheppard just gave a sad smile. He knew his friends reasoning, but he also knew he had just tried to order a man to get over his fear whether he wanted to or not. Honestly, he felt the guy deserved a second chance, just this once.

"Carry him across."

Ronon stared at Sheppard and Sheppard stared back. Finally, having realized he had lost this battle, Ronon looked away.

"Fine," he answered and threw the guy, a bit roughly in Sheppard's opinion, across his shoulders and started through the river.

John just sighed and followed him. It was going to be a long day.


	6. The Bridge Between

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Bridge between**

* * *

Ronon ignored the glare being sent his way by the sergeant he had carried. After bringing him across the river, against his better judgment, he had dumped him in a pile of shrubs next to the others now currently sitting around, resting. Sheppard looked a bit unamused with his actions, but at the moment, he hadn't cared much for anything the man thought. It wasn't that he couldn't see where Sheppard was coming from, but he just felt…a bad feeling, about the man. Sheppard would probably call it his "Spidey sense", the nickname that has long since stuck to Sheppard's own gut feelings.

"Take ten people," Sheppard had said. That had been nearly fifteen minutes ago. Franks had woken about eight minutes into the break and he guessed Sheppard had decided the man needed a few minutes to get his bearings, but if his angry look was anything to go by, Ronon figured he was just fine.

'What a shame', he thought to himself, but immediately regretted the thought. These men would learn, in time. Right now, they were the Pegasus equivalent of children, not yet understanding the dangerous they could soon face in a real Atlantian mission. They would though; everyone always does.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Drake watched Franks from the corner of his eye. The man had not stopped glaring at the native, even when the crew continued on, further through the forest at fast pace walk. Franks seemed intent on making his anger known and Drake had a bad feeling the man could do something stupid in order to get 'revenge'.

"We need to watch him," Stevens suddenly whispered from his side.

Drake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think your right."

The crew had been walking for some time, each enjoying the natural beauty around them. The forest made up of so many different plants and colors, the likes of which never had been seen before on Earth or anywhere in the Milky Way galaxy for that matter, Drake thought to himself. He was quite astounded by it all, not that he would say that, but it was what he was thinking the entire time he had been walking. Even the river, it had been a peculiar shade of crystal blue, almost like the cleanest swimming pool, white with foam decorating its surface like a freshly fallen snow. Everything about this world was amazing, yet Drake felt a shiver run down his spine. This world seemed almost too perfect for there not to be something severely wrong with it, considering it is uninhabited.

As if reading is mind and sometimes Drake was sure the man did, the colonel turned to the others.

"A world is always uninhabited for a reason. Keep your eyes open."

Drake didn't know if the Colonel had said that only to make them more keenly aware of their surroundings or if the man knew something they didn't. Either way, Drake took the words to heart and began to more deeply analyze the forest surrounding them.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Sheppard was walking alongside Ronon. The two hadn't said anything to each other since the river incident, but he didn't doubt for a moment that they were good. Ronon and he had that ability to communicate without words and while he knew Ronon hadn't agreed with him, the man would respect his decision and support him, whatever the consequences.

"You know that _thing_ is coming up soon."

Sheppard knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded.

"Yeah… I am a bit worried about that too."

"You think anyone will have any troubles?"

"Don't know. It's old. I am more worried about it holding firm than our own people conquering their fear of heights."

Ronon smirked.

"It will hold."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

Ronon just grinned that predatory gleam of his.

"If it doesn't, I will be the first to say I was wrong."

Sheppard sighed. In other words, just trust it will hold, he thought to himself with a nod. Alright, Sheppard-positivity-initiated.

As the crew game to a clearing, Drake and the others could feel their mouths hang open. Before them was a bridge and not just any bridge, but a man made, worn down, wooden planked bridge with rope being the only thing holding it up. Ropes lined the side and bottom of the bridge and a strange netting encased the top and sides. It was a like a rope tunnel, just much more scary than your average one. Drake honestly wasn't sure this thing would hold them all without falling apart. Perhaps one at a time across?

"One person at a time," the Colonel stated, having agreed with his thought unaware, "Ronon will again go first."

They all held their breath as the native man stepped on the first board which seemed to groan just a bit with his weight. However the man paid it no heed as he began, almost casually, walking across the bridge without slowing. Once he reached the other side, he just grinned.

Sheppard shook his head. He had to hand it to Ronon, he made everything look far too easy.

"Alright, this is part of the survival training people and the last part of it we will do today. Get across this in one piece and we will find a spot to camp for the night."

As everyone whispered between themselves, Sheppard glanced up at the sky. His bad feeling remained deep within his gut and as he watched the clouds grow darker, he wondered if their instincts had been right all along? This storm rarely had storms, but when they did hit, they were recorded to be monstrous. If this world was truly about to have one, he wondered if they should take the chance of finding shelter on this world or lead everyone back towards the gate? For now, he would continue with the training and speak to Ronon once he had the opportunity.

"Anyone volunteer to go first?"

Everyone was silent before the Captain finally stepped up.

"I will go, Colonel."

"Good luck, Stevens."

The man gave a nod and just as Ronon, he placed one foot carefully on the first wooden plank. Again, the board groaned slightly, but held firm. He began moving at a leisurely pace, carefully setting his feet where he felt would the strongest on each board he came to before finding himself on the Cliffside across from his starting place. He was relieved it was over and turned to watch the others.

Slowly, one by one, they each began their trek. Johnson, then Beard, Price, O'Connor, Franks, and then all that remained was Wesley and Rook.

"Alright, who wants to go?"

Wesley swallowed.

"I-I will sir," the boy muttered.

Sheppard gave an encouraging nod while Rook looked on, a bit nervous himself about crossing the bridge, but thinking more about the boy than anything. Slowly, the young private began crossing the bridge, each step careful and almost gentle in its placement. Wesley smiled, suddenly feeling pretty good about himself as he took the next step, only to hear the distinct sound of something snapping. With a horrified look on his face, the private had no time at all to scream out 'help!' to his comrades, before he dropped through the planks, barely catching himself in time across the one ahead of it. That board groaned and he felt himself screaming, but couldn't seem to calm down enough to get clear words out to his comrades.

It didn't matter anyways. As soon as the board had snapped, Sheppard, Drake, Ronon, and surprisingly, Johnson, had raced across the bridge to help him. The other stayed back, unsure if them going to assist would put too much weight on the boards at one time.

"Wesley, grab my hand," Sheppard shouted, laying down on his stomach to reach under the boy. He got a firm hand on the young man's standard military off world uniform and began tugging him up as Drake, Johnson and Ronon began pulling at him. Wesley though was too terrified to comprehend what was going on. He felt hands grab him and he freaked, nearly taking Sheppard with him when he slid down further, the Colonel alongside him. Drake noticed and immediately grabbed the Colonel with one hand and the rope railing with the other. Ronon and Johnson heaved, dragging the two back up as Wesley fought them each step of the way.

"Wesley! Wesley! Tim! PRIVATE!" the Colonel shouted.

Finally the boy froze. "C-Colonel?"

"Easy kid, we got you. Hang on."

Wesley whimpered as Ronon and Johnson finally got his knees past the broken board and laying on the next few sets. Wesley shook with adrenaline and fear while the others breathed in relief. Johnson chuckled, nearly out right laughing. "Glad that's taken care of," he started, "wouldn't want to have lost…" his words were lost, for as suddenly as he was there, talking and smiling, the board beneath him gave way and he was gone.

Sheppard, Ronon, and all the others stared at the place the Corporal had just been standing in complete unhindered shock. The first one out of it, unsurprisingly, was Beard.

"SAM!" he shouted, moving to run across the bridge. O'Connor and Stevens grabbed him, holding him back. "SAM! NO! SAM!"

Sheppard could only sit there and stare. He knew he needed to get the rest of them off this bridge, but… the shock of having lost one of his new people before his eyes without a chance to help him, much less be aware he had even fallen, was almost unfathomable.

"S-Sir," Drake whispered, his voice hoarse, "The b-bridge."

Sheppard reliazed what the Lieutenant was saying. The bridge was dangerous and them sitting there where two boards had weakly given way, was a danger and outright stupid.

"Ronon," he said, not even concentrating on his words, but the Satedan needed nothing more.

The man grabbed the crying, screaming Private and hurried across the bridge; Sheppard and Rook behind him. The two were silent, their minds on that single moment.

God, how could they have not seen it coming…

* * *

SGA

* * *

Everyone was silent as they set up camp in a wide open area, just a mile or so from the bridge. Beard had said nothing, his head hung low, his cries finally silence after such heavy grief. He sat on the ground refusing to move, to say anything and Sheppard felt for the kid. Still, he wondered if losing Johnson now, in a twisted sort of way, would be better for the young man than having lost his friend another time in the heat of battle. At least now, the young man could grieve freely.

Sheppard sighed. He was tired and ready for this training to be over. He knew it would be hard and dangerous, but he had never thought… never expected…

"Sheppard," Ronon said quietly, his hand on his shoulder. Sheppard could feel the strength and comfort beneath that grip and he knew Ronon was telling him, in his own way, it hadn't been his fault. John found that difficult to believe though.

The runner sighed. He knew nothing he could say would make it better, but he needed his friend to know what he thought.

The two turned and watched the others. Stevens and Rook were building a fire. Price and O'Connor were silently chatting as they prepared their own sleeping bags. Franks was sitting off by himself, his eyes glancing to and fro throughout the forest surrounding them. Wesley sat with his bag to a tree, his eyes trained, unmoving on the fire as it began to glow.

"There is a storm coming," Ronon whispered, catching his CO off guard.

"Yeah. I think we should head back to the gate in the morning. With the storm and then, Johnson…"

"Yeah," Ronon agreed.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence.

"I will take first watch," Ronon said, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Alright, wake me in two. I will take second watch."

Ronon nodded.

"Do you think they can make it back?" he asked his friend.

John knew what Ronon was really asking. Could they make it back to where they were... not just Atlantis, but as they once had been. Would Beard be able to move past his best friends death? Would Wesley be able to move past the guilt and self-shame?

"I honestly don't know."

All they could do was hope.


	7. Night Horrors

**I struggled with this chapter a lot for some reason, especially the first part. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Night Horrors**

* * *

Ronon did as he said he would. In two hours after everyone had bunkered down for the night, he woke Sheppard who took on the next watch. The colonel sat down on the rock Ronon had just given up and he was surprised, in the cool of the night, how warm he felt. Of course, he wasn't stupid, he had an idea as to why, but he refused to think about the possibility. Last thing they needed on top of a thunderstorm and unexpected grief, was an ill commander.

Shaking his head, Sheppard thought about the young man they had just lost. Corporal Samuel Johnson. According to what he could remember of the young man's file, he had been only twenty-six years old; the second son of his parents and the third child born of seven. Now, because of him, they had lost their son and brother.

John sighed. He knew if the others were aware he was blaming himself, they would try to correct him, but it didn't matter what they would say; he knew the truth. Had he not brought that boy out here on this training, across a bridge that had looked dangerous even before they had begun to cross it, he would still be alive.

A snapping noise caught the Colonels attention, jerking him from his own discouraged thoughts and he looked in surprise to see Allen Beard standing there. The young man had not said hardly a word since the incident and the reason he was up now was pretty clear; he couldn't sleep due to nightmares, if the dark smudges under his eyes were anything to go by.

"Sorry," the young man whispered, "I just, wanted… I needed, to walk a bit."

Sheppard couldn't blame him.

"I understand."

The young man snorted quietly, probably trying to hide it, but John had heard.

"You know Corporal," John started and then stopped. He wanted to say he had been where he was, that he had lost friends…close friends many times before, but he couldn't. Every case was different and he did not know how the man was feeling, though he could gander a pretty good guess.

"Mind if I tell you a story?"

Beard didn't say anything, but he didn't move away, so Sheppard took that as a yes.

"When I was a kid, I was raised by a father who had everything planned out for me."

Beard continued to stay silent, a bit curious where the man was going with this as he stared at the flickering flames of their dwindling fire.

"I revolted and joined the military," John explained, "My father was angry, but all of my life, we had moved from state to state. Country to country, for his business meetings. I was sick of it, but flying…it was something I loved to experience every chance I had. Anyways, because of all the moving around, I didn't have any friends. None I kept in contact with anyways. I had a younger brother, David. He was only a year younger than me, but we were too different to be truly close. So when I joined the military, the first true friend I ever had was a man named Lyle Holland."

Sheppard paused, memories he hadn't thought about for years came rushing back to him. Laughter while sitting and eating in the camp mess. Encouraging eye glances from across the compound while in training and that unspoken request to be safe, before a dangerous mission. All those times, all those little moments… Sheppard could see them all again.

Beard watched his commander. He hadn't been trying to really pay attention, but the man's tone had conveyed more than his words ever could. He could almost feel it…the sadness.

"W-What happened to him?" he whispered, his voice nearly gone.

"He died," Sheppard answered, nearly without thought.

Beard closed his eyes. He had figured it was something like that. He knew what the Colonel was trying to do and he appreciated it, but… Sam…

"I know my story," Sheppard started, interrupting his thoughts, "isn't the same as what you are going through. I suppose my reason for telling you this is a selfish one, in trying to make you understand you're not alone when going through this because I have been there too, but… and I don't know if Johnson was this way, but I know if Lyle were still alive… he would have kicked my ass for mourning him like I was…like I still am."

Beard smiled.

"Yeah, I could see Johnson doing that too."

Sheppard's own smile reflected his. A little sad, but warm. Beard sighed and sat down beside his commander, staring off into the darkened, shadowed trees around them. Now that he truly paid attention, he realized how creepy this planet had become. With Sam around, everything had always seemed so… secondary. Now… now he didn't know how he would get through each day, but he knew he would, if only for the sake of his friend's memory.

"I am going to miss him, Colonel."

Sheppard nodded. He didn't do good with emotions or any communication at all really, but he did what he had to when one of his men were in trouble.

"I know, kid. I know."

The two sat in comfortable silence, unaware of the eyes watching them at that very moment.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Ronon tossed and turned, his dreams vivid and fresh in his mind as he startled awake, a dagger held tight in his hand and raised for a kill that was not there. Breathing hard and quick, he listened, his senses hyped by adrenaline. He heard it…

Jumping from his bed, he stepped out of his tent and noticed Sheppard and Beard sitting by the fire. His eyes connected to his friends and Sheppard froze, his body becoming tense at the look the Satedan gave him.

"Beard," he could hear Sheppard whisper to the Corporal beside him, "slowly, very slowly, go wake the others up and be silent."

Beard said nothing but did as he was told. Slowly the Corporal stood up, his hands out in a show of being non threatening to whatever the threat was that his commanders had sensed and made his way to the tents.

Sheppard stood just as slowly and stepped up beside Ronon, his hand hanging right near his gun holster.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Don't know," Ronon grunted out, "but I sense three of them. Animals I think."

"Any idea what kind?"

"No."

Sheppard sighed. He wished they had more information, but he supposed this would due for now.

"Will they attack?"

"Probably, but they are waiting for the right moment. So as long as we are silent, they will probably hold off until we let our guard down and then go for the strike."

"To bad they don't realize we have our own animal."

Ronon glanced at his friend, meeting his joking smile with a playful 'I kill you' look, before huffing and turning away to glance behind him. Sheppard's smile only grew before he bit it back. Now wasn't the time for jokes. If these things really were waiting, then they needed to be ready.

"Colonel," a voice whispered.

John turned to find the Captain and lieutenant standing there, their weapons in their hands, ready.

"Be quiet, we don't want any loud noises to…"

Before he had even gotten the entire sentence out, a shout of annoyance filtered through the air, slicing the tense silence like a knife through melted butter.

"I HAVE AT LEAST FOUR MORE HOURS BEFORE MY DUTY TO BE ON WATCH! I DON'T…"

But as fast as the words had come, they stopped as Sheppard shot into the tent, slamming his hand over the man's mouth.

"You speak another word, Sergeant, and I will knock you out again myself," the colonel hissed.

Franks glared at the man from behind his hand still plastered across his mouth, but they all froze when a howl echoed around them.

"Oh god," Sheppard groaned, "wolves."

"They are coming," Ronon announced and Sheppard removed his hand, slipping back outside as he took up position by Ronon.

"Still three?"

"So far, but that howl… it might draw more to our location."

"Wolves are known to travel in packs," Price whispered, "I saw a fair share on the reservation."

Sheppard hummed. He filed that information away to ask about another time. For now, he needed to make sure they had the upper hand.

"Rook, Price, you two take left. Ronon and I have the front. O'Connor, Beard, take the back. Franks, Stevens, take the right."

"And me, C-Colonel?" Wesley whispered, his voice shaking.

Sheppard glanced at him.

"Stick with myself and Ronon."

"Y-Yes sir."

The four groups continued to eye the trees, but there was no movement they could detect, but Ronon knew they were there, waiting. He could feel them and he knew Sheppard could as well, because the man was stiff beside him, yet he knew at the first sign of danger, he would unwind and lash out before anyone besides maybe himself, could react.

The silent standoff last only a few seconds, but Sheppard it felt like an hour before finally, something happened. A growl came from the right and before anyone had a chance to shout, the wolf leaped and sunk his teeth into the first victim it came upon: Franks.

With a gargled scream, the man was thrown to the ground. Sheppard and Ronon began firing upon the beast, dropping it before it could dig in any further, but that left them open from their end.

"Colonel watch out!" a voice shouted.

John turned, only to be shoved out of the way by Ronon as the wolf bit down on the big man's arm, his fangs sinking into muscle and making a ripping motion that left the satedan warrior screaming in anger as he struck the muzzle repeatedly with his free hand. Sheppard opened up on the wolf, but it refused to be thrown, biting down even further. Drake and O'Connor moved to assist the commander and opened up their own fire on the wolf, but their attention was between it and two others that had appeared behind them. Wesley screamed and fired his weapon, but the wolf dodged and lunged, grabbing the boy by the throat. Sheppard didn't need but only a glimpse of the ugly scene to know the private was already dead. Rivlets of the crimson liquid flowed from the wolf's canines as it stood over its lifeless prey, daring any and all to try and take him. Sheppard had, had enough. Grabbing Ronons gun that had been knocked away when the wolf had attacked his friend, he turned and fired immediately at the wolf, killing it as the shot stuck it in the face. He turned and fired at the next wolf, taking it in the shoulder before it could bite him. The wolf whimpered and ran, the last two wolves dashing after it, deciding their prey was too difficult to take right now, but Sheppard didn't doubt they would come back.

"Damage report!" he barked.

"Alive and well Colonel," Steven answers.

"Here colonel, but Wesley is dead", Drake answered, staring down at their comrade. The kid didn't have a chance. He draped his hand across the boy's forehead, closing his eyes for the final time. "Sorry, Private."

Sheppard was silent before turning to the others.

"I'm good Colonel," Beard replied, his gaze still staring at the kid.

"Franks is alive, but badly injured," O'Connor reported.

"And you?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm fine, sir."

John nodded before turning to Ronon who sat on the ground, his hand covering the badly bleeding fang marks.

"Can you make it?" he asked, true concern in his tone.

Ronon just huffed a pained laugh. "Try and stop me."

John smiled, before standing and becoming serious again.

"Those wolves will return. We need to move out. No doubt the smell of our blood will intice not only them, but other predators…"

A sudden rumble of thunder in the sky seemed to reflect his sudden stormy mood.

"More to add to our growing list of problems," he grumbled.

"Rook, grab Wesley's tags. Price, you and O'Connor assist Franks. Stevens, help me with Ronon. Rook, take point."

Drake nodded, quickly unclipping the kid's dog tags and pocketing them before heading back the way they had come.

"What about the bridge colonel?" he asked as they began moving through the dimly lit trees.

"Guess we will have to…" Sheppard paused, "figuratively, cross that bridge when we come to it."

Rook pressed his lips together, stifling a snort. "Yes sir."

Sheppard gave him a small smile before looking to his friend.

"Those are deep wounds, Ronon. When we get to safe place to stop, we need to treat them."

"I can make it," he growled.

"Maybe, but Franks probably can't. Might as well patch you up at the same time."

Ronon said nothing as the group struggled on.


	8. Crossing Bridges

**Back from my Christmas Break! Enjoy this next chapter. Sorry this one is so short. Next one will be a bit longer!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Crossing Bridges**

* * *

Sheppard was silent on the trek back to the bridge, his eyes peeled and his gun at the ready. Ronon was just as silent at the back of the small group, his own weapon in hand as basically ignored the oozing wound in his forearm. Drake and Stevens carried Franks the best they could with O'Connor, Price, and Beard right behind them in case they should need time to run. Everyone had grown quiet and it wasn't the comfortable kind.

John noticed the glances from his team at his silence as they made their way through the thick underbrush. No doubt they were wondering about what they would do once they made it back to the bridge. If he knew of another way that didn't take hours to travel, he would take it. Unfortunately with two men dead and one at the gates, he couldn't take that risk. Question was, is crossing the bridge again the best idea? Honestly, it comes down to whether the bridge holds.

With a raised fist, the group lowered themselves to the forest floor, silent and waiting.

"Alright, here it is. We have two days down this blasted mountain. The first way is the bridge that leads to the rock wall and the ten mile run. I know it doesn't sound the best, but the only other option is to go a flat run across the mountain for the next couple hours, take the caves, and then down and around the base of the mountain to the gate. While this is less dangerous for us, it would take at least a day…" he glanced at Franks, "maybe two, to reach the gate while this one will take maybe a day at most, depending on the weather and conditions."

The others nodded. Drake glanced up at the gray clouds on the horizon. It was nearly morning and it wasn't looking good. No doubt, it would soon begin to rain.

"This time I am going to take point and cross the bridge first. I will stop in between the half way mark and the other side. I want Drake and Stevens with franks to go next. Price, O'Connor, and beard, I want you next. Ronon will follow last. Any questions?"

"Colonel, I don't mean to be negative," O'Connor started, "but what if the wolves come when we are crossing?"

Sheppard nodded. He knew it was possible.

"Then we run and hope for the best."

None of them looked very encouraged by those words, but they knew they had little choice. As the others took a short break, John turned to his friend.

"How's the arm? And don't tell me fine. I can tell its bleeding has increased."

Ronon grumbled just slightly, but admitted the truth. He knew Sheppard needed to know all the factors concerning this mission; his injury included.

"Hurts, but I can make it."

Sheppard didn't doubt the man, but he still was concerned.

"How are you?" Ronon asked pointedly.

John nearly said fine without even thinking it through, but he knew Ronon wouldn't accept that and instead would take it as the complete and total opposite.

"I am not fine, but I can make it too."

That was good enough for Ronon.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Drake glared at the clouds the closer they came to the bridge. He was already a bit concerned about crossing that death trap again, let alone doing so in the pouring rain with wolves on their heels.

"You think it will hold?" Stevens whispered to him.

Drake glanced at the Captain who he had slowly become somewhat friends with on the trip.

"I hope so," he stated with a sigh.

The captain was silent as they continued on with Frank in between.

* * *

SGA

* * *

Beard felt himself freeze upon seeing the bridge. The memory of Samuel falling to his death replayed through his mind and seemed to keep him stuck in his current positon. He felt more than seen the native come up at his side.

"You can do this," was the encouraging word, "just don't think about it."

Beard just huffed a strangled laugh, but managed to walk forward to where the Colonel and others were waiting.

"Alright, here I go."

With a reassuring glance at Ronon, Sheppard stepped onto the bridge and began making his way at a steady pace over to the other side. He hesitated briefly on the hole in the bridge before making his way carefully around it and to his designated area on the bridge near the end.

"Alright, Drake, Stevens, let's go."

Stevens and Drake shared a look as both took a breath and began their slow walk across the wooden panels. Franks between them dragged slightly behind, still unconscious. His feet hooked a board now and again and both paused, readjusted him, and continued on while praying they would make it safely. Neither felt such a great amount relief as when they hit solid ground.

"Alright, so far so good," Sheppard muttered to himself with a breath of relief, "O'Connor, Beard, and Price. Your next."

O'Connor started out first, taking his time. Beard slowly began behind him, much more hesitantly. Price, while nervous, followed at more relaxed pace.

Ronon waited a few clicks before following, several steps behind the three. A wolf howled in the distance and all of them increased their speed as Stevens and Sheppard took up defensive positions, their guns pointed behind the crew in case any uninvited guests should show up.

O'Connor grinned with relief as his feet crossed the threshold. Sheppard gave him a congratulatory smile before turning his attention to Beard and Price.

"Easy does it Corporals, easy does it."

Neither responded, but both seemed to relax ever so slightly. Ronon glanced behind them into the forest, a sudden feeling told him they were being watched. A noise caught his attention.

"Run…" he whispered, and then began shouting it, "RUN!"

The two in front both turned around, their eyes widening at the sight as four wolves suddenly darted onto the bridge behind the former runner. They took off running, neither even caring about the bridge anymore as Sheppard and Stevens opened fire on the beasts. Ronon himself fired at them as he ran, not even caring to aim so long as he was shooting straight behind himself. All three wound up taking a wolf out, but not before the last jumped and caught Ronon's ankle.

The runner screamed in pain and fury as he went down, kicking the wolf in the mouth. The wolf let go with his teeth, but not his claws as they raked across the skin of his calf. Sheppard ran past his men who had made it to solid ground as he opened fire on the wolf who darted back angrily from the weapon fire. Grabbing hold of Ronon's arm, Sheppard and he took off toward the ground, just as the wolf started to attack again. Stevens was still firing when he noticed the frayed ropes where the bullets had been cutting through.

"Colonel, hurry!" he shouted.

The two dove for the ground just as the bridge gave way and the wolf fell into the abyss below.

"T-That was close," Sheppard breathed as both he and Ronon turned to see the bridge and wolf gone in the raging river below.

"Yeah," Ronon growled as he and Sheppard got to their knees.

Ronon gasped a bit as he placed a hand on his bloody calf. Sheppard grimaced at the sight.

"Looks bad chewie."

Ronon ignored his statement of the obvious as Drake knelt down and began lightly wrapping it.

"I know it's not the best dressing, but it will due."

Ronon gave him a nod in thanks as they slowly stood up and continued on.

* * *

SGA

* * *

The rain came soon after.

It was as though the skies had decided they needed something else to combat while on that treacherous planet and decided a freaking thunderstorm in the middle of a rocky, muddy mountain side, would be the best thing.

Slowly and carefully, the group began inching their way down the hillside, their pants covered in mud as the rain made the dirt into liquid. The stones crumbled beneath their feet, weak from the water and unstable beneath the solid weights above them.

"This is more dangerous than the bridge," Panted O'Connor as he stumbled slightly, barely catching himself.

Sheppard couldn't help but agree with that statement. Mudslides were dangerous and this was the perfect condition for one.

"Keep going, but take it easily. We can't afford to stop now," he replied glancing at both Ronon and Franks.

Franks was slowly lowered between the lieutenant and Captain, both taking extra precaution before even starting to go down another step. Sheppard was relieved by their caution.

"Sir," a voice asked.

"Yes Corporal?" he turned to Price.

"I was just thinking. We saw ruins up here earlier. Maybe stopping there would be a good idea for a while? I mean, with the rain and the wolves, maybe we should try tending to injuries before making our way across the forest floor and plains?"

Sheppard nodded.

"That's a good idea Corporal. Take point."

The corporal blinked but gave a confident nod and smile as he shuffled down a bit quicker than Sheppard felt safe, as he made his way in front.

"You know the river is coming up," Ronon whispered in his ear.

Sheppard sighed. Another obstacle before they would reach the stairs that would lead them to the ruins.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"The river is going to be higher and much more deadly to try to get across. Our best bet will be a rope in case anyone gets caught unaware."

Sheppard thought about it and nodded. Sounded like a good idea.

"Alright, do you have a rope?" he asked.

Ronon shook his head no.

"Guess we will need a vine," Sheppard mumbled as they continued their slow inching down the mountainside.


End file.
